Mi soledad y yo
by K-RO
Summary: Kaiba Seto se encuentra de viaje, Joey lo extraña horrores y su unico consuelo son esos mensajes que le envia cada noche...


**Mi soledad y yo**

By K-RO

**Nota:** POR FAVOR lean la canción, (es que yo acostumbro brincarme las partes de la canción cuando leo un song- fic y no se si todo el mundo hace lo mismo) además de que si no la leen es probable que no le entiendan a la trama.

En fin, disfruten.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey Wheeler, entro en su habitación después de la escuela, ahí en la mesa donde solía hacer sus tareas, se encontraba una computadora nueva, no es como si el pudiera pagarla, fue un regalo de su novio, Seto Kaiba, se la había obsequiado antes de salir a un viaje de negocios hacia Boston, E.U. Junto con una línea telefónica y una conexión a Internet, para poder comunicarse por medio de correos electrónicos. Joey pensó que aquella era la forma perfecta para comunicarse con el CEO. Después de todo, Seto nunca se separaba de su computadora portátil, además de que el correo convencional era muy tardado y las llamada telefónicas estaban fuera de contexto, aun cuando supiera a que hora exacta el CEO estaba en su habitación, había 14 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Norteamérica.

Rumio todo aquello, extrañando a su novio mientras encendía la computadora y escribía el primer de mucho correos electrónicos.

¿**Como estas? ¿Que tal te va?**

¿Ahí es de día o es de noche?

¿Es bonita esa ciudad

para ir de vacaciones?

¿Y el hotel, era verdad

que es tan romántico y lujoso?

¿como en la publicidad,

con esas playas de las fotos?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Había pasado una semana desde aquel primer mensaje y aun no había respuesta, no le extraño, Seto le había explicado que casi no tendría tiempo para contestarle, que estaría demasiado ocupado, la expansión de Kaiba Corp. En América era muy importante, pero que procuraría leerlos cada noche.

Se golpeo los labios con la punta del dedo, pensando en que escribirle, mirando por la ventana mientras la lluvia caía sobre el vidrio, sintiéndose infinitamente solo, extrañaba su calor.

****

En Japón esta lloviendo

y todo sigue como siempre,

solamente que no estas

y el tiempo pasa lentamente.

Estoy loco porque vuelvas.

Hace tanto que te fuiste...

¿No te iras a enamorar allí?

Lo prometiste.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seto Kaiba entro a la habitación de hotel en la que se hospedaba, cansado de todas aquellas jergas legales, tiro al descuido el saco de su traje italiano de diseñador, meneo la cabeza incrédulo, ahora ya hasta tenia malas costumbres del cachorro.

Sonrió casi cuando comprobó que tenia un mensaje en su contestadora.

****

Por favor

cuando puedas, llámame.

Que mi soledad y yo,

sin ti no nos llevamos bien.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey releyó lo que había escrito, llenaba casi cuatro paginas, pero lo que le interesaba estaba hasta el final:

****

Me paso el día planeando

nuestro encuentro imaginario.

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón.

Era el recordatorio de un compromiso y una promesa aun sin cumplir, joey aun era virgen, nunca lo _habían_ hecho, esperaba que con aquellas palabras le diera la suficiente inspiración para agilizar su paso por aquel país y volver pronto.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Tecleo las ultimas letras de su correo y pulso la tecla "enviar"

****

Vuelve pronto te esperamos

mi soledad y yo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey intento suprimir aquellas lagrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con derramarse, apretando el teléfono hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, intento hablar sin que se notara un solo titubeo o algún asomo de su dolor.

****

Ya no te entretengo mas,

se que te esta esperando alguien.

Dile que debe hablar mas bajo

al que ha dicho que no tardes.

Solo un ultimo favor

te pido antes de colgar:

dile que te cuide mucho.

¿Me prometes que lo harás?

- _Joey, por favor, déjame explicarte_ - podía oír claramente un sollozo apagado.

Pero no le importo.

****

Y, ahora cálmate,

que el no note que has llorado

Disimula que estas bien,

como yo lo hago.

Colgó el teléfono de golpe y miro hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

Había algunas palabras escritas ahí... de un niño llamado Joey que se enamoro y ahora lloraba su perdida. Las leyó de nuevo

****

Y, mientras seguiré pensando

en nuestro encuentro imaginario.

Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso.

Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,

con la piel y el corazón.

Vuelve pronto te esperamos...

Pulso la tecla "borrar".

**__**

Aunque con aquello, estaba borrando mas que un simple mensaje de correo electrónico, con aquello se iban su ilusión y su inocencia.

Y su fe en el amor.

Camino hacia la ventana y miro el cielo nocturno. Ahí, ajeno a su dolor se encontraba el mundo.

La vida continua... La vida siempre continua. Con o sin Seto Kaiba.

Ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

Termino en un susurro la oración que no alcanzo a escribir en recientemente borrado mensaje.

- mi soledad y yo...

****

Fin

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Soy verdaderamente mala ¿cierto? Mira que poner al pobre de Joey a llorar.

Por cierto, la canción es de Alejandro Sanz (a mi me fascina Alejandro Sanz) se titula "mi soledad y yo" obviamente, así que todos los derechos reservados.

Por cierto, no se si notaron, es "en Madrid esta lloviendo" y no "en Japón esta lloviendo" pero cambie la letra por aquello de que dudo mucho que Joey vaya a Madrid


End file.
